Darian 'The Great' D'Silva
Robin Kristov is Rising Star in the eyes of Second Life Virtual Reality of Wrestling He currently has a contract with Virtual Attitude Wrestling at their show Turbulence every Thursdays at 3pmSLT, where he continues his VAW Career. Kristov also has a contract with Apocadelic Performance Wrestling on Saturdays at 2pmSLT, Underground Xtreme Wrestling every 2 in between weeks on Mondays at 6pmSLT, Digital Sport Entertainment on Saturdays at 4pmSLT. Virtual World Wrestling Federation (As James "Cowboy Wolf) Kristov first made his debut in VWWF against The Thunder Danilo Mehrtens in a winning effort match in June 2012. Before even Kristov did his debut match in VWWF he was currently in the Developmental Training Regime on a weekly basis to learn all the moves that the Trainer at the time was teaching all the Developmental Talent. During this time Kristov joined VWWF under the name "The Cowboy" James Wolf, a Southern American from Nashville Tennessee. After Daniels defeated Merhtens on his debut he suddenly went off the map and was listed as inactive. Around Late June/Early July, Van Dam was released in Late June 2012 from VWWF for being inactive on the Roster. Virtual Attitude Wrestling (As Kenshi Hirotoma) Kristov joined VAW after he was released from VWWF under the name Kenshi Hirotoma, the Tokyo Sensation from Tokyo, Japan. During the time Kristov was in VAW he underwent the Training that was provided on a weekly basis whether it was once or twice a week. After Kristov had undergone the Training Regime as Developmental Talent he joined the VAW Roster as a Superstar in the Mens Division, he made his debut as the Tokyo Sensation and defeated Ragen Outlaw with a Swantom Bomb from the top rope and picked up the win in July 2012. After that he went off the map just like before in VWWF and was listed as an inactive superstar on the Roster. Kristov was then released from Virtual Attitude Wrestling in Late July 2012 for being an inactive Wrestler on the Roster. Next Legends of Wrestling (As Johnny Daniels) On the 4th September 2013, Kristov joined Next Legends to get back into the feel of the ring, he went under the name Johnny "Chaos Theory" Daniels. Daniels didn't need to do the training regime due to his previous Federation debuts and being trained by the finest Trainers in the SL Wrestling World. On the 14th September 2013, Daniels made his debut at the live show Radioactive, where his opponent was the "Southern Renegade" Dannyboy Firehawk. Both he and the Renegade were in tip top condition, one tried to overthrow the other but for the Renegade, his power became his downfall when Daniels picked up the victory win over him. On the 18th September 2013, four days after his debut on Radioactive, Daniels made an appearance at the live show of "Starstruck" where his opponent was Zach White the master of the Rage Bomb. Both Daniels and White were more or less equal but in different attributes, Daniels was more the quicker of the two whereas White was more the powerhouse of the duo. White had tried to overthrow Daniels but didn't come to pass for the Master of the Rage Bomb, Daniels had picked up the win over him. Ultimate Championship Wrestling (As Johnny Daniels) On the 15th September 2013, Kristov joined UCW under the name he has used in NLW and PWA, that name being Johnny "Chaos Theory" Daniels. He made his debut on this exact date at one of the live shows of Ultimate Championship Wrestling against "The Hex" Scott Hex Jr, but for Daniels it wasn't meant to be even if he did take a heel turn. He had been defeated by The Hex for the victory pinfall three count. Later that day, Daniels left UCW and searched on for new places. Ring of Warriors (As Johnny Van Dam) On the 21st August 2013, Kristov joined ROW to become a Professional Wrestler under the name "The Hardcore Daminator" Johnny Van Dam. Van Dam didn't need to do the training regime due to his previous Federation debuts and being trained by the finest Trainers in the SL Wrestling World. On 23rd August 2013, Van Dam made his debut being a Referee Official for the matches on the matchcard that same night. Currently to this day and time, Van Dam has always lived in the land of Hardcore, a major preferral for Hardcore Rule type matches. On the 30th August 2013, Van Dam made his debut in Tag Team Competition in a Tag Team Tournament where he is teaming up with "The Nightmare King" Leto Ardas . On 30th August 2013, Kristov entered the Tag Team Tournament with Leto Ardas as his Tag Team Partner. Together they defeated Morpheus Shalman and Mat Brucato in a winning effort but at the end on the ramp they announced that He, Ardas, Morpheus and Brucato are now a Faction known as The British Legion. In the finals of the Tag Team Tournament, Kristov and Ardas faced Shawn Hex and Mat Blackheart who won their Tag Team Match earlier to get into the final. After the Tag Team Final Match, Van Dam and Ardas were defeated by Hex and Blackheart who went forward to becoming the first ROW Tag Team Champions. On the 6th September was the FPV Assault and Battery, Van Dam was in the second match on the card of the FPV against Raz Aries, both combatants did their hardest to keep the other down but with a hard effort, Raz Aries defeated Kristov with a pinfall victory. On the 18th of September 2013, Van Dam was opening the new show Odyssey against the Mysterious Voodoo Artifact winning in an effortless victory against him. The rules for the match were stated as Hardcore, the home where Van Dam was known for as The Dam F'N Show, he showed his name by hitting and attacking Artifact with a steel chair, then ending the match with a Five Star Splash from the top rope. After the match had ended, Damien Hex got into the ring from Commentary and faced up to The Dam F'N Show, attacking him with the Referee in blind sight leaving Van Dam on the mat looking up at the rafters. One week later on the 24th September, Van Dam entered the ring in the second match on the card, his opponent was the Lightheavyweight Raz Jackson Beeswing Aries. Both Combatants fought with all their energy but Aries got the victory over Van Dam with a Flying Elbow from the top rope. After the match was over, Van Dam grabbed a microphone from the official, talking into it about how his match with Aries took him to his limit, but he was infact lying about that but gave Aries credit for the match. Whilst standing in the ring, Van Dam issued a challenge to the Tag Team Champions Shawn Hex and Zach White. Next week he enters a Number One Contendership Tag Team Match with "The Nightmare King" Leto Ardas to face Tyler Corvas and Mat Blackheart, what will happen who knows. At the Lethal Injection FPV on the 4th October 2013, both Van Dam and Ardas face the current Tag Team Champions for the Tag Team Championship, will The Dam F'N Show and the King of Nightmares defeat Hex and White? Who knows. On the 4th October 2013, the Lethal Injection Free Per View went under way with the Tribute Band Skillet performing a One Hour opener to get the crowd riled up. After the Opener was finished, the General Manager of ROW Buger Shan came out and announced about one Warrior being suspended and some title being Vacant. But even after that he called Leto to the ring and asked him who his mystery Tag Team Partner was and who came out? The Dam F'N Show Johnny Van Dam. Then the Tag Team Match got under way, JVD was being pummelled in the beginning but fought back and did some tagging. At the end by an effortless win, The Dam F'N Show and The Living Nightmare defeated the current Tag Team Champions for the Tag Team Championship belts. At ROW Odyssey on the 22nd October 2013, JVD was set to defend the Tag Team Titles in what seemed to be a normal Tag Team Match, but due to his Tag Partner not showing up, the General Manager of ROW Buger Shan made it official that the match become a handicap with the Belts on the line. So The Dam F'N Show was left to defend the Tag Titles against Morpheus Shelman and "Southern Renegade" Dannyboy Firehawk but sadly at the end it was not to be, Van Dam did all he could but it wasn't enough, he was defeated by the No.1 Contenders and lost the ROW Tag Team Championship. At the Free Per View of Death Row on the 1st November 2013, Van Dam went down to the ring with Adam Samedi to face the tag team champions "Southern Renegade" Dannyboy Firehawk and Morpheus Shelman. Although sadly this was not to meant to be, both Van Dam and Samedi were defeated by the Champions who retained their Title. Pro Wrestling Australia On 7th September 2013, Kristov joined PWA to seek new methods for the in ring experience under the name Johnny Daniels but now currently wrestles at PWA as "The Python". Kristov didn't need to go through the training regime due to his previous Federation debuts in other Federations before he joined this one. On the same date, Kristov had his debut as Johnny Daniels against Shawn Hex. Shawn may have been more built out of the two but it would mean Daniels was the most quickest and agile. Although this came not to be, even though the match was five minutes long, Shawn Hex had managed to pick up the win against Daniels. Daniels was entirely frustrated with this turn of an event, he may have argued to the Referee but it didn't do any good, so infront of the audience, he picked Shawn up and executed a most dangerous move that he wouldn't forget. On the 14th September 2013, a week after his loss, Daniels looked to seek revenge with his new attire and attitude. He was more of a dangerous "I don't care" kind of dude, his opponent in this match against the person he left in the ring on the 7th Shawn Hex. Daniels grinned watching Shawn come to the ring, both Daniels and Shawn fought their hardest since Daniels had bulked up a bit more. Although on this night it wasn't Shawns night, Daniels had defeated him fiercely and again left his mark. At the Free Per View "PWA Goes Retro", Daniels was set to go one on one with "The Pretty Boy" Matt Nitro, Daniels gave Nitro all he could but on this night and this night alone, Nitro had defeated Daniels. Now currently wrestling in PWA, Kristov has left the name Johnny Daniels behind, and continued his career as Rob "The Python" Kristov. Earlier today Kristov made it official of his retirement from Pro Wrestling Australia. Tribal Wrestling Council On the 10th of January, Kristov made his debut into TWC as a replacement for the main event, but the boss The Grand Poobah had other ideas for the Main Event, he made it a Triple Threat Match for the All-Terrain Championship so El Huracán Famoso was added into the equation. Famoso was the first to be eliminated via a superplex from the apron onto the floor and then followed by a pinfall victory count by Kristov. Then it came down to Kristov and Shawn Hex, but with the outside interference from the The Misfits, Kristov wasn't able to pick up the victory to become the All-Terrain Champion, instead that went to Shawn Hex after his stable mate The Pope Adam Samedi had piledriven Kristov through the table near the ring apron, which made Shawn pick up the pinfal victory which meant Kristov was eliminated. On the 27th of January, Kristov had spoken with The Grand Poobah about announcing his retirement as a wrestler from TWC, but he will be retiring after his final match this Friday at TWC Warpath. Apocadelic Performance Wrestling (Current) On the 4th of January, Kristov joined Apocadelic Performance Wrestling to go that next level, the boss Broly Blackheart said he didn't need the training due to his prior training background at other Wrestling Companies. Kristov was all ready to go, so on the 25th of January he debuted against the Master of the Rage Bomb Zach Rage in single competition, the outcome however was a no contest due to the time limit ending making the match a draw. Kristov looks forward to his Career with APW and looks to be a rising star in the eyes of the locker room. Underground Xtreme Wrestling (Current) Kristov joined UXW on the 26th August 2013 as Johnny Chaos, he was waiting but also eager to debut in this Company where most of the matches were Hardcore Rules. Time had passed and he left as Johnny Chaos but returned to UXW as Johnny Van Dam, he had his debut match against the "Southern Renegade" Dannyboy Firehawk in a singles competition. Van Dam may have been getting boo'ed from the fans because of how he looked but he gave it his all and so did the Southern Renegade, but power doesn't defeat quickness when it came to Van Dam picking up the pin fall victory which was on the 17th September 2013. On the 25th September 2013, Van Dam was entered into the Hardcore Championship Tournament, his opponent was Shawn Hex for this singles competition. Shawn tried to use the quickness and power gain over Van Dam but for Shawn it wasn't his night, he had been defeated by Van Dam when Van Dam used his finishing move the Five Star Splash from the top rope picking up the pinfall victory and moving on in the Tournament. After that Van Dam went off the map and was released from UXW as an inactive superstar, it had been heard that there was a Hardcore Champion by the end of the tournament. Kristov returned to Underground Xtreme Wrestling under his current name, for his next coming match he faces Cody Nitro in singles competition. Return to Virtual Attitude Wrestling (Current) Kristov returned to Virtual Attitude Wrestling on the 5th January 2014, after Ring of Warriors went off the map 2 months earlier. He currently resides here where his career will continue, although he underwent the training Development Territory to get back into shape from being out of action for a long time. After Kristov went through the training, he waited until his debut came around the corner but, that didn't happen. After three weeks of waiting for his debut in Virtual Attitude Wrestling he started to get agitated but, when it came to the Free Per View Undisputed II, Kristov replaced Michael Karsin for the match against Nyle Nightfire. Kristov tried his best against Nightfire but the outcome wasn't in his favor. Kristov was cross powerbombed from the stage and onto the spotlight, that same night after he had been defeated by Nightfire, the EMTs came out to check on him. Kristov was placed onto the stretcher and wheeled out. He's yet to hear news about his condition from the Doctors. Career Highlights June 2012: VWWF - Debut as "The Cowboy" James Wolf July 2012: VAW - Debut as Kenshi Hirotoma 23/8/13: ROW - Debut as a Referee Official 30/8/13 ROW - Debut in a Tag Team Tournament as Johnny Van Dam 4/10/13: ROW - Tag Team Champion (4/10/13) 22/10/13: ROW - 1x Tag Team Champion (From 4/10/13 to 22/10/13) 1/01/14: Returned to Wrestling (As current wrestler Rob "The Python" Kristov) 5/01/14: VAW: Career Continuation (Rob "The Python" Kristov) 11/01/14: DSE: Return in ring debut (Robin "The Python" Kristov) 25/01/14: VAW - Debuted at Undisputed II in place of Michael Karsin Full List of Matches 'Virtual World Wrestling Federation Career (2012):' "The Cowboy" James Wolf vs. Danilo "The Thunder" Mehrtens: 1-0 'Virtual Attitude Wrestling Career (2012):' Kenshi Hirotoma vs. Ragen Outlaw: 1-0 'Ultimate Championship Wrestling Career (2013):' Johnny "Chaos Theory" Daniels vs. "The Hex" Scott Hex Jr: 0-1 'Next Legends of Wrestling Career (2013):' Johnny Daniels vs "Southern Renegade" Dannyboy Firehawk: 1-0 Johnny Daniels vs. Zach White: 1-0 'Ring of Warriors Career (Aug 23rd 2013 - November 1st 2013)' Tag Team Tournament Debut 1-1 (Defeated M. Shalman & M. Brucato) (Lost to S. Hex and M. Blackheart) Singles Competition 1-2 (Lost against Raz Jackson Beeswing Aries) Singles Competition 2-2 (Defeated Voodoo Artifiact) Singles Competition 2-3 (Lost against Raz Jackson Beeswing Aries) (Promo'ed afterwards challenging the current Tag Team Champions) No. 1 Tag Team Contendership at Lethal Injection 3-3 Lethal Injection Tag Team Championship 4-3 (Defeated Shawn Hex and Mat Blackheart) Odyssey Tag Team Championship 4-4 (Defeated by Morpheus Shelman and Dannyboy Firehawk) Death Row Tag Team Championship 4-5 (Defeated by Dannyboy Firehawk and Morpheus Shelman) 'Pro Wrestling Australia Career (2014):' Johnny "Chaos Theory" Daniels vs. Shawn Hex: 0-1 Johnny "Chaos Theory" Daniels vs. Shawn Hex: 1-1 Johnny "Chaos Theory" Daniels vs. "The Pretty Boy" Matt Nitro: 1-1 'Tribal Wrestling Council Career (2014):' Robin "The Python" Kristov vs. El Huracán Famoso vs. Shawn Hex: 0-0-1 Robin "The Python" Kristov vs. ReGret: 0-2 'Digital Sports Entertainment Career (Current):' Rob "The Python" Kristov vs. "The Misfit" Ryan McClean: 1-0 Rob "The Python" Kristov vs. Zach Rage: 2-0 'Underground Xtreme Wrestling Career (Current):' Johnny Van Dam vs. "Southern Renegade" Dannyboy Firehawk 1-0 Johnny Van Dam vs. Shawn Hex: 2-0 Apocadelic Performance Wrestling Career (Current): Rob "The Python" Kristov vs. Zach Rage: 0-0 'Virtual Attitude Wrestling Career (Current/Continued):' Rob "The Python" Kristov (Replacement for Michael Karsin) vs. Nyle Nightfire: 0-1 Finishing Moves *Night Sleep Tight (GTS Variation) *Brutal Elbow Drop (Flying Elbow Drop from the Top) *Pythons Grip (Armtrap Crossface) Signature Moves *The Constricton (Sleeper Hold) *The Poison Coil (Stunner)